


【带卡】无妄之灾

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: Cunt boy：指只有女性性器官的男性。高亮：无初次处女膜设定。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	【带卡】无妄之灾

**Author's Note:**

> Cunt boy：指只有女性性器官的男性。  
> 高亮：无初次处女膜设定。

情况已然失控。

在旗木卡卡西第三次想突破被强制施加的视觉幻术终又落败后，他只能保持着和服半褪、双手被缚的姿势平躺于原地承受着名为疯狂又不怀好意的探索。面罩早已被扯下，双唇因为过度亲吻与撕咬而红肿，卡卡西只能用牙齿在对方舌尖的边际留下刺痛的伤口。短暂的撤离后情况变得更糟，那人动作粗暴地强制为他戴上了口枷，并未过去多久，卡卡西已觉得唾液堆积在唇角岌岌可危。

真是见鬼。

这分明只是一次B级搜集情报的卧底任务，即使地点有些不同寻常——烟花巷柳之地本就鱼龙混杂，目标行踪诡异，不易接近，只好女色。他隐去身份流连两日无果，为了任务效率左思右想，最后不得不接受同僚“不如参与其中”的建议。旗木卡卡西没有在此等任务上失手的前科，计划开端非常顺利——他成功地取代了一位花魁的身份，看着目标的身影站在和室的拉门外，只待卡卡西说一声“请进”。然而心下盘算尚未结束，那身影突然向一侧无声地倒下了。

这一切都归功于那位突然出现的忍者，带着面具，写轮眼，火云袍上有一点血的气息。这个造型满身都暗示着“麻烦”二字。

敞着的前襟与下摆之间阴影也若隐若现，卡卡西因这配饰繁琐的衣服起手便吃了亏。他被一股蛮力按在原地，一抬眼便是来自写轮眼铺天盖地的幻术霸道又不容拒绝，上方的身影立刻变得模糊不清。  
“别白费力气。”那人用略显嘶哑又低沉的嗓音警告着。“旗木卡卡西。”

不知为何，卡卡西从中听出了类似愤怒的情绪。这情绪被压抑地很好，只暴露一点端倪，他对此感到无比熟悉，似是曾经经历，非常久违，而现实又令他一筹莫展——这个人知道他是谁，作为任务的妨碍者，可是任务内容与晓组织毫无关联，难道任务本就另有隐情……

而宇智波带土承认，他看着敛着目光的旗木卡卡西，正难以自持地愤怒着。  
从自己发现将要解决的叛徒与旗木卡卡西的任务目标身份一致开始，到他拖延两日分神注意卡卡西的行踪，再到衣角沾血地进门，看见卡卡西露着肩膀，衣尾开叉快到腿根，投递着像是刚留意到自己存在的惊愕眼神，最后是脱下面具后，他所赐予的满腔热情的吻被卡卡西的唇齿毫不留情地打断，宇智波带土终于放任冲动控制四肢百骸。

“是从什么时候开始的？为了完成任务，你学会了这种下三滥的招数。”宇智波带土看着旗木卡卡西因为冲击而几乎散开的前襟，用力捏紧了他因为含住口枷而内凹的脸侧。幼年发小似是有话要说，又或者只是抵抗的闷哼，这并不重要。  
“提醒你，妓女不该抗拒客人的任何举动。”

随即埋首于那皮肤细嫩的颈侧，带土回忆着卡卡西的唇齿刺入舌尖的力度，同样将其还治其身，以至于嘴唇路过的地方全部都染上了燥热的暗红，也让这具躯体挣扎得厉害。  
真是无用功。在草草略过锁骨时，带土边想着边吐出舌尖，为走势姣好的线条添上细密的水渍。堪堪往下，他咬着衣襟边缘往外轻扯，而卡卡西的身体也极度不安地随之偏去，但无法阻止乳尖两侧在如此色情的场面中完全暴露。

口枷完美地阻止了发声，旗木卡卡西生平第一次意欲骂脏话。抛开这一点，他依旧有许多的第一次也交代在了今天，例如第一次无法控制口水肆意流淌，第一次被强制脱衣，第一次任务目标在中途死亡，他又不明不白地落入了一位嗜好奇怪的忍者手里——这男人甚至来自晓。  
胸前温润潮湿的触感浅尝即止，卡卡西因此一度回神，视线向下便看见还带着伤口的鲜红舌尖正撩拨着未曾被触碰的那一点。透过受幻术控制模糊不清的视界，他能感到那个男人正目不转睛地盯着他，以至于胸前麻痒的感觉越来越清晰。

“叫出来。”

时机恰到好处的命令惹来一声轻喘，带土几乎被这声音鼓动，但却惊扰了卡卡西旋即抿住了嘴唇。这完全激发了带土的挑战欲，他的舌尖更加亲昵地缠绕吸吮着乳尖一侧，手指覆上另一边，用同样的频率揉弄，那闷哼便变得连绵起来。卡卡西的嗓音本就偏低，如此更增添了不少魅力值，让带土听得耳根发软。没过多久，卡卡西就因为胸前的轻柔感受而不时地抬起上半身，将自己的乳尖更主动地凑近他的嘴唇，这让带土稍稍地好受了些。

多余的唾液拉扯成丝沾在舌尖划过的小腹上。那里的肌肉不是非常突出但很好看，他偏了偏头去舔卡卡西的耻骨，流畅的人鱼线深而诱惑。潜意识里察觉到了下身被攻击的不安感，卡卡西的喘息更重几分，还向一旁偏了偏头，唾液便顺着脸颊落入发间。带土察觉到肉体的轻轻晃动，连带着半湿的那处地方。也许是视线太过灼热，带土看到卡卡西的腿根瑟缩了一下，然后不可控制地软了下去。

“你湿了，卡卡西。”

这形容根本不应该用在一个男性的身上，卡卡西不知道这未有姓名者是否注意到这措辞的异常，亦有种隐私被公之于众的一筹莫展感——自身的难言之隐，他拥有一处女性的性器官。  
这处隐秘只有他自己与那个人知道，他们都将这件事保护得很好， 而那个人已经……。每每此时胸腔总是震痛，提醒着他不可坐以待毙，但那男人似是料到了他的动作，一手穿过奋力弯起的膝窝，直把手肘卡在那处令他双腿大开。

宇智波带土知道他的发小同窗正在拒绝什么，实际上他也压根没有想好作何反应。行为走在思虑之前，他已用指尖戳刺着那处柔软，隔着一层浅薄的布料，每按一次，那片潮湿区域的边界便向外延展，留存着记忆里的湿度。  
抛开实施月之眼计划的坚持以及忍者的身份，宇智波带土自认依旧是一个拥有正常欲望的男性。所以为了让一切都顺理成章，他决心说一些更过分的话。

“是因为和别的男人不一样，所以才伪装成妓女吗？”宇智波带土看到卡卡西因为过于尖锐的话而眼角发红，莫名觉得痛快。“这是你的私心吧？并非为了做任务，只是更想有男人操你。”

“唔…哼……！”

身下的男人如赴死般挣扎，带土却喉口发涩。那只被迫抬起的腿细而长，此时正搭在带土的手臂上，暴露了大腿内侧细腻又光滑的皮肤——刚才带土捏过那里，现在正泛起一种被蹂躏过的红。最后的布料很快毁于外力，现在只需垂眼，就可以看见那处泛滥着水光的淫靡器官。而由于肌肉的连带拉扯，那处入口已微微张开，并随着卡卡西每一次沉重的喘息不时收缩往外冒出水沫。  
耳根泛起不可抗拒的灼热感。宇智波带土忍不住伸手用指尖来回划过那过分柔软的缝隙，感受到身下的人又瑟缩了一下，接连发出几声含糊的叫声。  
宇智波带土也知道哪里才是致命的弱点，而那处红肿正硬挺在顶端。幼时只是轻触，卡卡西就会频繁地发出啜泣声，按住自己手腕的五指越发收紧，用从未有过的黏腻声唤他名字。  
那副模样至今还能剖开那本以为已经丢弃的心脏，于是宇智波带土俯身抿住了那处。

那瞬间是久违的大脑空白，从私处传来的猛烈快感令卡卡西指尖痉挛地攥紧了压至身下许久已发皱的昂贵和服。并未得到太多适应的时间，男性灵活的舌面便一下裹住了阴蒂并开始上下挑拨。猛然抽气时几乎被不及下咽的口水呛到，卡卡西的腰部不自觉上抬，忍耐至极限才泄露的甜腻喘息带着浓重的鼻音。

胡乱闪躲的动作只将汩汩不断的淫水均匀地蹭至宇智波带土的唇上。很快他发现了压根不用挪动脑袋，只需将舌头贴在阴蒂上不动，卡卡西便会似是触电般扭腰。也许想停下，但堆叠的快感只让他抽搐着继续动作。分隔太久，他甚至还记得卡卡西总是傲慢而冷漠的脸，此刻那人却像是因欲望困顿不得不自慰的荡妇。这现实巨大的落差又让宇智波带土再一次对此处产生了极大的兴趣。

“你爽到出了汗，可我甚至还没真的上你。”每隔几秒舌尖总是恶劣地快速滑动，银发男人因此无限地发抖，表情迷离，连挣扎的力度都小了很多。  
“就这么舒服吗，卡卡西？”

别再问了。卡卡西想着，已几乎将口中硬物咬碎，却无法抵抗从脑海深处爆发的羞耻感。而越是肯定身体的快感便越想做点什么，但他依旧双手被绑，视线受限，甚至连口枷都切断了自我了断的退路。手心冒出一层薄汗又渐渐转凉，卡卡西悲哀地发现连后腰的力气都快流失干净，顺着男人的舔弄摇举白旗，作出下作的雌伏姿态。

最后当阴蒂被舌尖与齿尖一同爱抚的时候，卡卡西泄出了一股水。

其间的一小部分飞溅上宇智波带土没有来得及收回的舌头上，而事实上他也并未想如此做，只是看着卡卡西因幻术与情欲而混乱的目光漫无目的地徘徊，并将舌头收回细抿味道。那人终于躺在身下没了动作，只有欲予欲停的呼吸证明他还活着，浑身上下比比皆是的潮红泛着一种柔嫩的光。

“你舒服死了，别不承认。”

宇智波带土的笑即是满足，又是狂妄的嘲弄，尽管本人也硬到难以忍受，但他仍然为给卡卡西带去高潮一事感到心悸。一种无法明说的情感，像是一场互相在意的情人间舒适的性爱，宇智波带土几乎陷入这样的美好幻想不可自拔。可它却如同这个世界一样的虚假，他只是睨了一眼还倒在门口的人便又清醒了不少。  
真他妈该死，卡卡西。你竟然暴露身体给那种男人看。  
宇智波带土暗自骂着，向尚未缓过神志的卡卡西伸手，只用了少许力气便将那具身体翻弄过去，并托住了银发男人的腰让他臀部高耸。那处湿得要命的私处尚且滴着水，被无尽折磨过的阴蒂彻底肿胀，宇智波带土为此轻轻咂舌。

巨大的体位改变惊扰了浑身疲软的卡卡西，磕着地面的下巴是上身的唯一支撑，他吃力地转过头却无法聚焦，弃而未弃的姿态几乎触碰到了宇智波带土难得的心软。

——可真他妈的该死，只有我碰过你，只有我能碰你。

穴肉的极度潮湿协助了肉棒的进入，并像是欢迎般处处紧缠，宇智波带土因这被吮吸的快感皱眉。低估了这紧致程度着实是他的失误，带土奋力挺近直到最深处，情不自禁地狠拍了下那白皙的侧臀。

“啊…啊啊……！”

旗木卡卡西再压制不住声音，腰部几乎下凹至贴地，被前所未有的饱胀感唤醒了。不知是否是男人右眼的写轮眼在这模糊的世界中太过醒目，在刚才意识混沌之时，他一度不受控制地想起那个曾经鲜活的少年。但此时，身后一刻不停的撞击太过霸道，他又被逼迫着将那人从自己的脑中赶去了。  
更让他羞愤难当的是，除了饱胀与轻微的疼痛感外，剧烈的快感仍旧让他小腹紧缩。当男人的肉棒次次离去时，那处甬道便十分不舍地挽留着吸住他。

这一切全落在宇智波带土的眼中。

“说说看，嗯？”带土对这没有藏住全部讥讽情绪的语气感到一瞬懊恼，事实上他很享受被卡卡西挽留的感觉。

“用这幅下作姿态引诱过多少来这里作乐的男人？你一定问到了不少想要的吧？”

这场拷问毫无意义，口枷已被堆积的唾液浸湿并堵在卡卡西的口腔内尽忠职守，这令卡卡西只是发出不适的无意义呜声，却让带土误以为他是被自己戳了痛处。

宇智波带土缓缓倾身将重量挪至卡卡西的脊背，不出意料地看见身下人也被迫将腰身沉下。这个姿势着实为难到了卡卡西，他依旧一刻不停地承受着撞击，并竭尽余力克制膝盖发软颤抖而使身形倾倒。那处已在适应了这陌生的尺寸后逐渐被水液浸透，并为之收缩颤抖。那具身体的反应愈好，从带土的角度所看到的银发男人的眼神就变得愈发懊恨，配合着眼下已经漾开的红晕，显出一种不可言说的情色。

“别这么看我，还是你并不舒服？”  
宇智波带土只觉得被这样的眼神激怒了——亦或者有些别的情绪，但被卡卡西含着快要化开的情况令他无法多想。手指越发用力地揪紧散乱银发，宇智波带土随之借力轻松舔吻上旗木卡卡西的耳垂，并往那紧致私处猛撞了一下，话音的尾声便被卡卡西带着哭腔的闷哼完全盖过。  
弄痛他了，带土知道却毫不担心。那瞬间他的肉棒被夹得更紧了，有水渍溅到大腿中央。确信这样的举动会令卡卡西一次又一次攀上小高潮，于是他并未放松指尖的力道，又恶劣地故技重施。

“……嗯…放开…！……”

意识几近沦陷，要求的声音又受口中异物的影响含糊，卡卡西只觉得牙关都已脱力，再咬不住口枷来防止自己发出呻吟。唾液溢出唇角又淌到下颚，顺势下落牵连成时断时续的透明丝线。每每被顶得上身前耸，又因为后脑的力停止了倾向。也许出于忍者对形式判断的本能，卡卡西产生了一种没顶的危机感——他本该感到发根生疼，但此刻他的身体唯一能感知到的只有身后的人每一次进入时爽到痉挛的甬道，跪地许久的双膝已不受控地向内合拢。

强烈的酸胀感汇集于撑开的入口，卡卡西已无法过多思考，主动后仰着脑袋，企图用充斥着显露端倪的柔软视线对上带土的。但写轮眼施展的视觉幻术依旧笼罩在卡卡西的眼球，他只能看到一张模糊的面孔以及猩红的右眼。  
一只右眼。于恍惚间冒出的念头稍不留神便会溜走，他努力地抓紧了它。一只写轮眼…并未听闻有宇智波只拥有一只写轮眼，但有一个人……和那个人……  
太过荒谬，他不可抑制地想到了一个人，可他已死去多时。

“你走神了，卡卡西。”

低沉嘶哑的一句话仿佛掌握了生杀大权，在卡卡西耳边冰冷地宣判。后脑的力道即刻消失，身体翻转接踵而至，那人撑住腰部的力量极致蛮横，转眼间他便与这神秘人以私处相连的姿势面对面坐着——那地方实在太湿了，滑进更深的地方只需不费吹灰的力气，带土顺势用力地上顶，肉棒逐一地蹭过尚未开发的敏感点。这快感超越了承受极限，卡卡西痉挛着仰直了脖颈，短暂的挣扎瞬间停歇，只有腰部还在细密地抖动。

一次真正意义上的高潮，卡卡西的意识时清醒时昏沉，只是冰冷，又是炽热。带土的硬物还埋在甬道内，却堵不住从深处涌出一股水液，顺着卡卡西白皙的腿根淅淅沥沥地流。尚且思维停顿，不知为何，他满心都是依稀容颜明朗的少年，只是近乎失禁的感受似乎毫无尽头，卡卡西停驻于高潮的顶端，被汹涌情潮折磨得快要死去，上身止不住颤，却仍哆嗦着嘴唇模模糊糊地发声。

“…不行……了…放、放开我……”

陷入困境的人总会坚持着老生常谈，而这些无趣的话也无人会听——至少宇智波带土不会。眼前胸膛的剧烈起伏似是溺水者歇斯底里的最后求救，带土所能给予的唯一好心便是一边拍打着卡卡西的屁股一边为他取下口枷。他刚才一度被湿热夹得后颈发麻下腹紧绷，不自觉用双手紧握住了卡卡西的腰肢。此刻终于缓过心神，睨过大腿与耻骨上的道道水痕，抬眼又是微张着嘴的卡卡西。银发男人已迟钝到尚未感知口中约束已然消失，独眯着双眼，失神地吐露着一截小舌，缓慢又煽情地喘着热气。  
太迷人了，该死的迷人。宇智波带土暗自咒骂着，压根止不住心头那些刻薄。

“你喷了好多水，卡卡西。”他的用词直白又露骨。“那些来找你的客人，见过你这样淫荡的模样吗？他们操你的时候，你也舒服得像个荡妇吗？”  
卡卡西持续地沉默严重损耗了宇智波带土的耐心，即使知道那人并非故意，但他依旧因为迫切想知道这些问题的答案而急躁不堪。一手毫不留情地捏住了卡卡西的下巴，带土猛然一顶作为提醒，满意地看着那具身躯的颠簸，以及感到那再次紧覆上阴茎的软肉。

“你已经可以说话了，别不吭声。有人让你这么爽过吗，嗯？你看，你被我操得很爽，被一个来路不明的人强奸，却喷水喷得满地都是，你以前压根就不会——”  
在注意到这严重失言时，宇智波带土戛然而止，接下来的几秒都任由寂静吞食。他于不经意间狠咬了咬下唇，企图用疼痛感让自我清醒，而效用微乎其微。真是见鬼，自从入晓后他第一次如此失态，活脱脱像回到了小时候，意气用事，用词莽撞，藏不住任何心事，就因为他正被所谓挚友疯狂流水的小穴包裹着，爽到随时可能内射。  
而更见鬼的是，卡卡西的意识又慢慢恢复了清明，并哑着嗓子迟疑地问。

“…以前……？”

这答案根本不言而喻，又要宇智波带土如何说。与旗木卡卡西分隔的时间太久，他几乎忘记了这人的天才设定，犯下如此致命的失误。

他曾碰过旗木卡卡西，只有他。

并非如同此刻无救的苍凉，也并未同春光美好。只是稚嫩的年纪，用以指尖青涩的触碰。那一刻就连视线交触都是禁忌，幼时那般不可一世的卡卡西攥紧了他的衣袖，敛下的眼神是难以言状的无助。  
后来的宇智波带土对此一直缄口不言，将两人共同的隐秘好好地守住了。

——直到现在他正以此对卡卡西进行苛责。

束缚着那双手腕的绸带已然脱落，旗木卡卡西向来不会束手就擒，而宇智波带土压根没有发现他的小动作。来自指尖的轻柔抚弄缠上面颊，那半张残面已许久未被触碰，肌肉产生了不可控的轻微抽搐。他突然庆幸卡卡西没有强行解除写轮眼所给予的视觉幻术，否则这幅丑态也将暴露无余。温热汗湿的额头很快相贴，心跳沉重地鼓动，带土看着卡卡西近在咫尺的脸，像在端详一道无解谜题。

你为何靠近，又为何拥抱我？

“是你吗？”红晕从面颊散去后剩余的只是温凉的白，旗木卡卡西跪坐在带土的腰胯上与他鼻尖相抵，暴露出眼底的迷茫像是来自一位真正的视疾患者，并低低地诉说着，企图在梦境里找寻真实。

“你为什么在这里…？我本以为你已经……”

“你问了我许多…我只是为了任务到这里来，并没有别人碰过我。这种事也非我本意，但如果是你的话……”

每一句，卡卡西都试探得如此小心又疲倦。

“…是你吧…？写轮眼的视觉幻术我无法太快解开…我看不清楚，只隐约确定了是你……你没有回木叶，也没有来找我。”

“你一直以晓的名义在行动吗……？这样不对，你会被当作叛忍，可你是木叶的英雄……”

宇智波带土对正在慢慢流失的知觉无动于衷，只是安静地听。

“你一定是听说了……也一定在怪我，所以你没有回来。”

“水门老师不在了，他死了，”至此卡卡西的语气全是自虐式的苦痛，在一朝一夕中层层累积，他也因此疼得话尾发颤。“因为我的错，琳、琳也——”

一场无妄之灾。

前所未有的剧烈痛感在宇智波带土的心中漂游，这令他瞳孔猛然紧缩，掌心按住卡卡西的劲瘦后腰，毫无征兆地开始顶弄。自我舍弃的低颓嗓音终于消失，也许是已确认了带土的身份，卡卡西放下了所有防备，乖顺地起伏，喘息也变得性感而轻柔，将大腿收拢再次咬紧了他。  
宇智波带土突然觉得自己如坠冰窟。

“你把我认成了谁？你被别人操着的时候也会想着以前的人吗？”在快感中寻至一片余地，而这最后挣扎只令带土觉得可笑，“我不过是晓中的无名小卒，并非你所想之人。”  
无法否认，带土对卡卡西接下来可能有的回应心生恐惧，随即将脸埋入了银发男人的颈窝避开视线，企图用交媾的快感盖过微妙的失衡，而卡卡西并未改变的柔顺态度又将答案变得昭然若揭。  
苦闷的情绪就此蔓延。

你看，你如此聪明，又怎么会认不出我？

波风水门死去了，琳死去了，你眼中的我亦然。可你并非特殊，我知晓你也因为这所有的事死去了。  
我们都一起死过一次。  
我们只是一起死过一次。

“带——”

许是冲撞到了某一点，卡卡西又一次轻轻地哭，无意识地去喊那本该化为尘土的名字。他嗓音喑哑，低沉又有泫然欲泣的断续，仿佛是被遗存下的未亡人迟迟不愿终场谢幕。在规律的撞击里，他被快感折磨至小腿紧绷，紧紧夹住带土的腰；在丝丝落下的刘海间露出的是一双氤氲着浓重潮湿雾气的眼睛，和那双被紧缚许久的腕骨皮肤一样泛着凄切的微红。带土心中发紧，呼吸猛然一滞，伸手压住卡卡西的膝窝，单手绕到两人交界处上方轻揉过肿胀的阴蒂，径直俯身用濡湿的嘴唇堵住了一次太过直白的坦言。

别喊那个名字，卡卡西。

他无一悲哀又无一不悲哀地想。身下的人因为双重刺激剧烈痉挛，过分舒爽而啜泣不止。带土趁此用舌尖抵过不久前被身下人狠咬出的伤处，血味微腥仍旧停存，又被发狠送进卡卡西的口腔中。在得到生涩又热烈的回应后，带土已暗暗发誓这是他们之间最后一个吻，并为此抑制住妄图掌控眼眶的酸涩。

“忘记我。”

眸中花色流转，宇智波带土已分不清这是残忍还是仁慈。只是遵循着心中所愿，为卡卡西解除了幻术，又施加了新的——宇智波带土看见那人的眼瞳一瞬清明继而变为无边痛苦，而自己同样喉口发紧，只能勉力维持着声线平稳。或是因为承受不下的快感，也是对带土所作决定的抗拒，卡卡西因那又一次宛如生离死别的无助感挣扎得越发厉害，带土不得不空出一手狠制住他。

“…我不能忘……回来…别再、别再……！”

似是尚未听闻这挽留之声，带土看着卡卡西逐渐混沌的眼神，感到自己又一次慢慢地、沉默着死去了。

“我并非你所念之人。这只是个梦，卡卡西……醒来后就忘记它。”

蛮横的一句话被说得似是泣血，不管变数有多少、又如何，这结果早就注定。  
永远别再提那个名字。宇智波带土明了此刻他心中痛苦的源头。别再喊那个名字，卡卡西。他是你的，而我不是他。他不会对你做这种事，所以为了你自己，留住你的倾羡，留住你的心之所向。别毁了他。

是我毁了他。

最后他狠掐了下那粒发红凸起的阴蒂，肉棒登时被已操得烂熟的穴肉吮吸。带土忍至极限，就着从卡卡西的内里又一次泄出的淫水，将精液射了进去。这种感觉好过了头，宇智波带土沉浸其中，眯着眼睛与完全高潮至脱力的卡卡西唇齿纠缠许久。水声响亮而淫秽，绵软的嘴唇令带土心生不舍，但他唯独确定，现在或以后，无论如何都不可驻停。

但只是再说一句话……只是一句。

“……卡卡西。”  
无人应答的死寂似要将带土摁入一片沉默的湖水里窒息而死，而他也确实陷入了其中。不过须臾，带土将已昏沉入眠的卡卡西带向怀中，并用手环住了他布着几道浅痕的后背。除了性爱留下的深红烙印，他未曾见过那些还未全然恢复的痕迹。忍者受伤本就在所难免，而卡卡西又从来都不会拒绝在任何高危任务中，为了所谓木叶与同伴牺牲。  
宇智波带土眼中的光越发晦暗，卡卡西的额头抵在他胸口，隔着一层薄襟，却让带土感到那一片皮肤正无药可救地发烫。炙热的、堕落的、无所适从的烫，灼烧着多年间看过的又深埋心口的余孽。

这个世界本就乏善可陈，你不过是个无足轻重的遗留品，所以我也将把你留下。宇智波带土边想着，又下意识加重了手上的力道，卡卡西赤裸的上身也随之贴近，灼烧的区域便从胸口开始越发扩散，最后取而代之的是难以言喻的隐痛。  
留在这里。我将带你去我们一直追求的梦里，即使你不愿来，卡卡西。  
宇智波带土堪堪地牵扯嘴角，终于露出一抹嗤笑。

“你只是无意闯进了我无尽的孤寂中，我的——”*

嗓音倦哑，他忽然觉得心中一片狼藉。

-Fin.-

**Author's Note:**

> *出自《飞鸟集》，原句为：  
> “到我无尽的孤寂中来吧，我的爱人。”


End file.
